


I Should've Told You

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night confessions from both men and the mutual understanding that comes from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Told You

Burnie’s eyes drifted open slowly, and he looked down at the blond curled up against his chest. He was sleeping soundly, warm puffs of breath coming from his nose, long eyelashes resting lightly on his cheeks.

He lifted a hand to brush the hair away from his face, and the younger man snuffled a little. “Burnie?” he mumbled, and the older man shushed him.

“Go back to sleep, Gavino.”

Green eyes peeked up at him, and he frowned. “You sound sad.”

“I’m just appreciating the moment,” Burnie said, running his thumb over Gavin’s eyebrow. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Why would you need to appreciate the moment? I’m not going anywhere.” Gavin propped himself up on his elbow.

Burnie’s hand trailed down Gavin’s neck and chest, and it flopped lazily onto the bed between them. “I think you will. Someday.”

“Why are you thinking about it now?” Gavin’s voice was worried, and Burnie turned his gaze to the sheets. “Did something  happen? Burnie, talk to me!”

Burnie swallowed and wiped his hand over his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?!” Gavin’s eyebrows knit together and he scowled. “Talk to me. Right now.”

“I took on Ray.”

The words hung heavy in the air, and Burnie squeezed his eyes shut against the silence. When Gavin finally spoke the words stung and he almost wished he hadn’t.

“Why on Earth would you DO that?!” Gavin scooted away from him. “I work with him every day Burnie! I just— I can’t—” He threw up his hands and spluttered nonsense at the older man.

Burnie reached out and laid a hand on top off Gavin’s knee. “Please, let me talk.”

Gavin pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

“Ray caught us in the office. He blackmailed me. I wanted to keep it to just a couple times but things… changed.” Burnie’s gray eyes were sad. “Neither of us realized we would be so good together.”

“Better than us?” Gavin hiccuped.

Burnie winced at the sound. “Not better. Just different.”

Gavin flopped over and lay flat on the bed. “How long?”

“It’s been a couple months, but it’s only been official for a couple weeks.” Burnie heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I should’ve told you.”

“Yeah you should’ve. I can see why you didn’t, but that’s not something you should keep from someone - especially when my reputation was at stake too.”

They laid quietly for a minute, this silence wasn’t as oppressive but it was still awkward, and finally Gavin let out the breath he’d been holding. “I don’t know what to say, Burnie.”

“I wanted to tell you because of something he said to me the other day. He told me that he knew my time with you was special, and he wouldn’t interfere. It made me think about us, about this.” Burnie reached across and pulled Gavin a little closer. “I want you to be happy, Gavino, and I don’t think you are anymore. Or at least not as much as you could be.”

Gavin’s eyes were watery. “You noticed?”

“Of course I did. I’m not completely selfish.” He ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “Is it someone else?”

“Barbara.” Gavin wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. “She’s amazing, Burnie.”

“Yeah she is, and I think you guys will be perfect for each other.” He pulled Gavin into a big hug. “Forgive me?”

“Of course.” They snuggled down into their previous position and Burnie pulled the covers up around them. “You’re good to me, Burns.”

Burnie’s eyes went wide and he looked down at Gavin, who had pressed his face into his chest and didn’t see the scared look cross his face. He purposely pushed it away and nuzzled his face into Gavin’s hair.

“You deserve it, Gavin.”


End file.
